


An Arrow to the Heart, A Bludger to the Head

by bottomchanyeol, fangirlsanity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gryffindor!Chanyeol, Harry Potter AU, Jongdae is just done with everyone, Jongin and Baekhyun attempt to be good friends, M/M, Major Character Injury, Slytherin!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsanity/pseuds/fangirlsanity
Summary: Oh Sehun was fine with pining for sunny Gryffindor Park Chanyeol from afar. Surprisingly, it’s a runaway bludger to the head that makes him get his shit together.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	An Arrow to the Heart, A Bludger to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I’ve ever written and certainly a beast to write but I enjoyed the process. I love EXO, Chanhun, and Harry Potter. This was the perfect storm. To the person who prompted this, I hope this is at least a little close to what you wanted. I hope you enjoy!

 

From a young age, people thought they had Sehun figured out. He was an Oh, after all. He was entitled, cold, and an all-around asshole. What was there to figure out?

 

Ohs, it was said, had a long history of being a ruthless family. Some would even go so far as to say that they were the quintessential Slytherin. Cunning, ambitious, but most of all,  Pureblood. Like other Pureblood families, they were proud of the fact that they never allowed a Muggleborn in their family tree.

 

Also like other Pureblood families, they were obsessed with legacies. This became even more apparent in the ever-changing climate regarding the treatment of Muggleborns in wizard society—largely in part of Hermione Weasley’s appointment as the Minister for Magic by the time Sehun was set to attend Hogwarts.

 

He remembered a few days before he was going to leave for Hogwarts. He was nervous about leaving home for months at a time but also excited to be away from his father’s draconian ways.

 

His father had called him to the study. That was never good.

 

He remembered wanting to sink into the chair when his father’s cold gaze landed on him.

 

“You’re to start Hogwarts in a few days, correct?” he asked, voice monotone.

 

Sehun nodded.

 

“I imagine that you’ll be sorted into Slytherin. I don’t expect anything less. Although it would be a problem if you were sorted into a house like Hufflepuff.” His father chuckled at the idea. Sehun pressed his lips together, unsure whether or not to find that funny as well.

 

His father tapped his fingers on the desk. “Your mother and I will not be able to see you off at Platform 9 ¾. We have business to take care of. One of the nannies will take you there instead.” His intense stare made Sehun wish the floor would swallow him whole. “This will be your only warning, Sehun. Do not do anything to tarnish our family name. We are a proud family of Purebloods, so it is important that you uphold our reputation during your studies.”

 

His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit; Sehun tried his best not to shake in the chair. “Do not disappoint me.”

 

Later on, Sehun remembered curling up in bed. His trunk lay in the corner of the room, open, half-filled. He stroked his white cat, Vivi, who had nestled beside him.

 

He remembered wishing, desperately, for Hogwarts to be a place where he had a clean slate. A place where he wasn’t regarded as Oh Sehun, the only son of the Oh family. He wanted to just be Sehun, the regular kid.

 

The desire renewed his energy to pack. He got up suddenly, startling his cat, and went in search of things he would need at Hogwarts.

 

A new start—that’s definitely what he needed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the Hogwarts Express, Sehun was lucky enough to get a compartment by himself. He held Vivi close to his chest and stroked his head.

 

 

The door hastily opened, revealing a boy his age with messy black hair that curled at the ends. His ears were large, reminding Sehun of one of the House Elves back home. The boy’s eyes were large and expressive, giving away his shock at the occupied compartment.

 

 

“Can I sit here?” the boy asked. “Everywhere else is full.”

 

 

Sehun nodded, gesturing to the empty seat across from him. They sat for a while, watching the scene go by. He was fine with silence. Weirdly, he didn’t mind sitting quietly with the boy.

 

“My name is Park Chanyeol, by the way,” the boy said. He scratched the back of his head. “I just realized that I hadn’t given you my name. That was rude of me.”

 

Sehun shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m Sehun.” He gestured to the cat in his lap. “This is Vivi.”

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol repeated to himself. “Vivi is a really cute name for a cat.”

 

“Wanna pet him?” he held Vivi within reach of Chanyeol. The cat surprisingly didn’t protest. Chanyeol hesitantly reached out and scratched Vivi’s chin, causing him to purr. Chanyeol’s face lit up in a wide smile. For some reason, he felt his cheeks redden and his heart beat faster.

 

“I was a little nervous before,” Chanyeol admitted after petting Vivi some more. “I don’t think it’s as bad right now, but it’s still there.”

 

“How come?” Sehun asked.

 

“Up until now I’ve never imagined magic had existed, now I’m going to learn it and do it.” Chanyeol shrugged. “It’s a little intimidating, I gotta admit.”

 

“I’ve been around magic all my life,” Sehun said with pursed lips. “Maybe I can help you.”

 

“Could you?” Chanyeol asked, looking at him with wonderment. The attention made Sehun feel weird inside.

 

Someone threw open the door, cutting through the conversation. Sehun and Chanyeol turned to see another boy standing there, looking between the two of them. Recognition crossed the boy’’s face and it filled Sehun’s body with dread.

 

Suddenly, the boy pulled Chanyeol up by the arm and led him out of the compartment.

 

“You’re an idiot if you think you could make friends with Oh Sehun,” the boy muttered under Chanyeol’s protests.

 

The door slammed shut again, leaving Sehun alone once more. Yet this time, he felt impossibly more lonely. He sighed, knowing that the news of him attending his first year at Hogwarts had already spread.

 

As other students passed by his compartment, he could hear the whispers.

 

“Did you hear? The only son of the Ohs is starting Hogwarts this year.”

 

“I bet he will be a Slytherin like the rest of his family.”

 

“He looks like a mean kid.”

 

“His family is ruthless. I heard they’re trying to run Hermione Weasley out of office.”

 

“I bet he’s just like the rest of his family.”

 

Sehun tuned it out, gently stroking Vivi who was napping in his lap. He looked out the window absently, watching the scene pass by. His mind wandered to the sunny boy who occupied the compartment just moments ago—Chanyeol. He found himself wondering what would have happened if he had stayed.

 

The rest of the day panned out the way his father would have wanted. He remained in his own head while the other students were marveling at the beauty of Hogwarts. He was unfazed when the Sorting Hat rested on his head and called out that he was a Slytherin. As he sat at the table of the House he would belong to for the next seven years, he heard students whisper. He internally scolded himself for expecting anything to be different.

 

He remembered looking forward when Chanyeol’s name was called, seeing the way his eyes lit up when he was placed in Gryffindor. Chanyeol radiated happiness as he quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table and greeted the people who sat around him.

 

Sehun had wished that smile was sent his way once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun shook the thoughts from his head. He hated when his mind went in that direction. He shifted himself on his broom when his eyes had caught sight of a tall lanky figure in the stands.

 

There he was again. Park Chanyeol. Gryffindor. Comically big ears. Sunny. Smart. Everything that Sehun knew that he wanted from the moment he set eyes on him. Everything that Sehun continued to want throughout their years at Hogwarts. Everything that Sehun wanted but couldn’t allow himself to have.

 

Even after seven years.

 

Chanyeol was sitting in the Quidditch stands that day, nose buried in a book. He was probably researching for the essay that they got in Potions last week. Sehun barely started on his. If he were a braver man, he would have walked up to Chanyeol and asked for help with it. He filed it away in his list of dream scenarios that he kept away for nights where he couldn’t sleep.

 

There was a gust of wind which ruffled Chanyeol’s fluffy hair. Chanyeol shivered and tightened his robe around him. Was he cold? Sehun wanted to give him his robe to protect his tall, lanky body from the elements. He would look good in green robes. He would look good in Sehun’s green robes. Perhaps that wouldn’t be enough, his mind wandered, body contact would keep him much warmer. Sehun blushed at the idea of cuddling up to Chanyeol to keep him warm. Did Chanyeol even enjoy that sort of thing? He frequently saw Chanyeol cozy up to Baekhyun on more than one occasion over the years.

 

And in all of these past years, he desperately wished he could be as close to Chanyeol as Baekhyun was. He wanted to know what it was like to see his face every day, his smile lighting up brighter than the sun. He wanted to know the feeling of his long arms around him in tight hugs, of casual touches along his shoulders. Did Baekhyun appreciate them as much as Sehun longed for them? Did he—

 

A quaffle whizzed past Sehun’s head and into one of the goal posts he was supposed to be protecting. The other team just scored 30 points.

 

Well, shit.

 

“Oh Sehun!” his captain, Jongdae, yelled. “I know this is a skirmish, but get your head in the goddamn game!”

 

Sehun didn’t bother with a response, just huffed and turned his gaze over to the front. He watched as his teammates tried to keep the quaffle away from each other and other boring Quidditch stuff.

 

His eyes wandered over to Chanyeol again, who seemed to still be busy reading his book. The tips of his ears were red, Sehun observed. How cute. Maybe he was cold.

 

The quaffle passed by him again. Another 30 points.

 

“Okay, that’s it!” yelled Jongdae, arms raised in the air. “Ten minute break everyone! Maybe afterward everyone will be able to focus!”

 

Sehun knew that the last part was directed at him, but he just landed on the ground without giving his captain any sort of reaction. He sat down on the bench and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Yo,” his friend Jongin greeted, taking a seat next to him on the bench. “So can’t help but notice that you’ve been pretty distracted today.”

 

“Did the captain put you up to this?” Sehun spat, throwing his friend a glare. He hated the fact that Quidditch practice was getting in the way of his precious Chanyeol Staring Time.

 

Jongin chuckled, “Didn’t need to. Is it so hard to believe that I notice these things? We’re best friends, my dude.” He emphasized that point with a too hard punch to the shoulder. Sehun lifted a hand to rub at the spot.

 

“We’re hardly best friends,” Sehun muttered.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. “That’s what you’ve been saying for the past seven years, Sehunnie. It’s okay, though. I’ll wait for you to say it back.”

 

Sehun scoffed, his gaze automatically went to the stands. Maybe if he squints hard enough—like Kyungsoo did when he forgot to put on his glasses—he could make Chanyeol’s shape out in the distance. He sighed when he couldn’t.

 

Jongin chose one of these times to keep up his observant streak. “Are you distracted today because of Park Chanyeol?” He put a hand on his chin in thought. “I always thought it was weird that he would study out here while we practice. That’s what the library was for, right? Why do you think he studies out here? Do you think he’s spying for the Gryffindor team? Byun Baekhyun is a beater, after all.”

 

Sehun huffed. “I don’t care.”

 

He cared. He cared a lot. But Jongin didn’t need to know that. It just led him down a thought path that brought the unrealistic hope that maybe the reason Chanyeol always came by was because of him. It was better to nip that in the bud.

 

Jongdae took him aside when the break was over and the rest of the team started to get on their brooms again.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m being harsh on you right now, Sehun,” he said sincerely. It was hard to be upset with Jongdae when he was being sincere. “But you’re our best Keeper and I need you in tip top shape so we can win the tournament this year.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “It’s hardly a tournament, captain. We play against the same three teams every year.”

 

Jongdae pinched the bridge of his nose, “That’s beside the point. Just focus, okay?”

 

Sehun nodded, wordlessly getting on his broom and flying back to his position.

 

“Brat,” Jongdae muttered, before doing the same.

 

This time Sehun was determined to keep his eyes to the skirmish, even if watching the quaffle bounce from person to person got tiring quick. He tried to convince himself that he had gotten his fill of looking at Chanyeol for the day. Even if his gut told him that it was a complete lie.

 

His palms were sweaty suddenly, he was overcome with the feeling that he was being watched. He looked towards the stands and found himself locking eyes with Park Chanyeol. His dark eyes blinked slowly at him, his book lied forgotten at his side. The eye contact made Sehun freeze, his own eyes widening in shock.

 

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Chanyeol broke into a wide grin. Sehun’s breath caught in his throat at the sheer beauty of it. How can a human being have such perfect teeth like that? Even though it was cold today, the sight of Chanyeol’s smile warmed him up inside—even more, that it was directed at him.

 

Chanyeol gave him a little wave, a gust of wind came and messed up his hair even more. Sehun thought it was cute. Sehun reached a hand up and gave him a little wave as well. He could have sworn that the return of this gesture made Chanyeol’s smile a little brighter, but it could have been in his head.

 

There was a distant yell that Sehun didn’t catch in time. Suddenly, he found that there was nothing holding him upright anymore. The scenery whizzed by him and he barely registered that he was falling.

 

He fell down, down, down.

 

And then there was darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

 

_Sehun opened his eyes. He went over to the window and opened it. He was startled when a hand appeared on the windowsill. He was about to scream when a figure heaved itself up revealing an out of breath Chanyeol. He was still wearing his chainmail and had a rope dangling from his shoulders._

 

 

“ _Sir Chanyeol, what is the meaning of this?” Sehun nearly shrieked. “It is highly inappropriate of you to sneak into the Prince’s bedroom! Especially in the middle of the night!”_

 

 

_Chanyeol ignored him, slipping past Sehun and tied the rope to a bedpost._

 

 

“ _I needed to talk to you urgently, Prince Sehun,” he said seriously._

 

 

_Sehun was taken aback by the solemn tone. “And it couldn’t wait until morning?”_

 

 

_Chanyeol shook his head, his frizzy hair flopping with his movements. “I didn’t want to wait until then.”_

 

 

_Sehun stepped closer. “What’s wrong, Sir Chanyeol?”_

_“Are you really getting married to Prince Kai?”_

 

 

_Sehun sighed and nodded. “It has already been decided. But I don’t want to.”_

 

 

_Chanyeol grabbed Sehun’s hands. “Then let’s go.”_

 

 

_Sehun was confused. “Go where?”_

 

 

“ _Anywhere,” Chanyeol breathed. “Everywhere. I don’t care. As long as we’re together then I’m happy.”_

 

 

“ _Where did this come from?” Sehun laughed nervously._

 

 

“ _I love you.” Chanyeol said suddenly. His eyes were filled with complete seriousness._

 

 

“ _What?”_

 

 

“ _I’ve loved you ever since I laid eyes on you,” he squeezed Sehun’s hands. “And I know you love me too. This place makes you miserable. You see more stone than you do the sun. So let’s just run away.”_

 

 

“ _But I’m scared,” Sehun admitted. He looked away from Chanyeol, but his large hand kept his head in place._

 

 

“ _That’s okay,” Chanyeol said with a smile. “Just hang onto me if you’re scared. We’re in this together.” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his waist, “What do you say?”_

 

 

“ _Let’s go,” was Sehun’s answer._

 

 

_It made Chanyeol’s eyes light up. And, with an arm still around Sehun, he led the prince to the window. “A new adventure awaits us.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun’s head was throbbing when he opened his eyes. The more he opened tried to open them, the more his odd dream was dragged farther and farther away to the recesses of his mind. The sight of the Hogwarts infirmary welcomed him back into the real world. But how did he get here?

 

As if on cue, his muscles stiffened as his body remembered the rush of falling to almost certain death.

 

Oh. Okay.

 

He groaned, the stiffness and pain emanated all throughout his body.

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” said a deep voice.

 

He looked to the source of the voice and froze upon seeing Chanyeol sitting at his bedside. A book different to the one he was reading at Quidditch practice rested in his lap. He gave Sehun a gentle smile. He found that his heart still skipped a beat upon looking at it.

 

“Am I in heaven?” Sehun asked, the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could take them back.

 

Chanyeol snorted. “Why would you think that?”

 

Sehun looked away. “There’s no other reason why you would be sitting at my bedside otherwise.”

 

Chanyeol’s cheeks reddened as he looked away from Sehun. From up close, Sehun could see that it was because of him. His stomach flipped at the sight.

 

“Madam Pomfrey must have given you the good stuff. But if it wasn’t for me, then you wouldn’t be here in the first place,” Chanyeol muttered with a frown.

 

Sehun knew instantly that he never wanted to see that expression on Chanyeol’s face ever again, as unreasonable as it sounded.

 

“Why?” he asked, brows drawn together in confusion. “How come?”

 

Chanyeol sighed and gave him a sad smile. “It was because of me that you got distracted. If Jongin waited for even a second to cast that spell you would have been worse off or dead.” His voice cracked at the end. Sehun’s heart clutched at the words. He hated that Chanyeol was feeling so guilty.

 

“It’s not—”

 

“It is,” Chanyeol cut off. “It really is. I’m Gryffindor, so I really shouldn’t be there in the first place. But you don’t have to worry about me being a distraction anymore. It was stupid to be around because you were there in the first place.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened. “What did you just say?”

 

Chanyeol groaned, ruffling his hair. “I said too much. I’m stupid.” He got up and gave Sehun a bow. “I’m glad that you’re up, Sehun. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry and that” Chanyeol sighed and looked away “and that I won’t be a bother to you anymore.”

 

Chanyeol started to walk away and Sehun swore that his heart was going to leap out of his chest. There was something that told him that he couldn’t let Chanyeol walk out the door, not when he was finally so close after all these years.

 

“Wait,” was the word that escaped from his mouth, forced out of him from deep within his soul.

 

Chanyeol turned around to give him a quizzical look.

 

His silence gave him the opportunity to run his mouth, thrown off by this unexpected silence. “I like seeing you at practice,” he admitted with a blush. “You don’t have to stop going because I got injured. Otherwise, I would have been here several times already.”

 

“As touching as that is. Jongdae already approached me after the incident and told me under no uncertain terms that I wasn’t to come back.”

 

Sehun deflated. “Oh. Maybe we could meet in a less stressful environment.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I still haven’t started my potions essay, I might need a bit more help due to my head being discombobulated,” he joked.

 

“You need my help with an essay?”

 

Yes, Sehun thought, this essay. And the next one. And the next. And probably for the rest of their lives.

 

But maybe it was too soon to let Chanyeol in on those plans.

 

Sehun licked his bottom lip. “If you’re willing to give it?”

 

Chanyeol gifted him one of his signature bright grins. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. Sehun knew that he would do whatever it took to keep Chanyeol smile like that for him.

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol said, not knowing that he just gave Sehun the opportunity to try.

 

Sehun smiled, which made Chanyeol freeze.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Nothing,” Chanyeol denied with a blush on his cheeks. “I’ve never seen you smile before.”

 

“Is it strange?”

 

“A little. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t like it.”

 

The words turned Sehun into goo. And when Chanyeol actually left he fell back on his pillow with a content sigh. He closed his eyes, replaying the last few minutes with Chanyeol over and over again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin watched Sehun pace in the Slytherin common room, muttering to himself. He would occasionally stop in front of the mirror to fiddle with his hair before continuing his obsessive pacing. He was making it very difficult for Jongin to his homework.

 

“Okay,” Jongin said, frustrated. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing,” Sehun said bluntly. “Why would anything be wrong?”

 

“Because you’re acting nervous. I’ve never seen you be anything other than sassy or indifferent. And I’m your best friend.”

 

“Stop calling yourself my best friend,” Sehun muttered, looking at himself in the mirror again.

 

“What do I need to do to make you love me?” Jongin whined.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes before looking at his not-friend with panic. “What time is it?”

 

Jongin checked the clock. “Just after 4. Why?”

 

“I’m late!” Sehun screamed, startling the other people in the common room. He scrambled to gather his things before bursting out the door without so much as a goodbye in Jongin’s direction.

 

Dick.

 

Jongin pouted and crossed his arms. He suddenly didn’t feel like doing homework anymore.

 

“What’s up with Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked, taking the seat next to him.

 

“I don’t care,” he spat, pouting deeper.

 

Kyungsoo pinched his cheek. “Aw. Did Sehun refuse to acknowledge your friendship again?”

 

“Yes,” he said forlornly.

 

Kyungsoo pats his cheek and nodded his head solemnly. He gave his boyfriend a small smile. “Would kisses and cuddles from your boyfriend help?”

 

“You know they will,” Jongin said, dragging Kyungsoo to one of the couches.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun was startled out of his daydream by a hand waving in front of his face. He turned slightly to see Chanyeol look at him worriedly, his mouth set to a frown.

 

“Everything alright?” he asked. “You had a grumpy look on your face.”

 

Sehun shook his head. “I spaced out, sorry. People always say I have that face though.”

 

Chanyeol put a hand on Sehun’s forehead. The action made heat rise on his cheeks. “Do you have to go see Madam Pomfrey? You were just released, after all.”

 

“I’m fine,” Sehun squeaked. “I just space out a lot. Jongin knows.”

 

“Ah, so you have a resting bitch face.”

 

“A what?”

 

Chanyeol blushed, giving Sehun a rueful smile. “It’s a muggle thing.”

 

“Is it bad?”

 

“Not really? It describes you pretty well. I could see why it can be construed as a bad thing, but I don’t think it is in your case.”

 

Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. Did Chanyeol just give him a compliment? Was it bad that he wanted to know more about his Muggle life?

 

As if he sensed Sehun’s thoughts, Chanyeol lifted a corner of his mouth in a side smile. “I don’t think we’ll get any more done so why don’t we—”

 

Madam Pince—who has ears everywhere, apparently—shushed them, making both boys stiffen. Chanyeol darted his eyes around to see if anyone was watching him before raising an eyebrow at Sehun and motioned to the door.

 

Sehun pressed his lips together and nodded. They gathered their things quickly and left the library.

 

Once they got outside, Chanyeol stretched his arms out and took a deep breath. “That place is so stuffy, I can’t stand it sometimes.”

 

“Do you like studying outside more?” he asked.

 

Chanyeol nodded. “I hate being inside too long. Plus, fresh air is good for the brain, you know? The only time I don’t is when the weather is bad. But hey, that’s what magic is for, right?”

 

Sehun walked beside him, pursing his lips in thought. “Is that why you’re always studying in the stands?”

 

Chanyeol looked away and ruffled his hair. “Among other things. But I study in other places too.”

 

Sehun opened his mouth to ask what ‘among other things’ meant, but decided that his heart wouldn’t be able to take the answer. “Where else do you go?” he asked instead.

 

He flashed Sehun a smile. “Well, the sun is still out. How about I show you instead of telling you?”

 

Sehun stopped walking, the words made him halt in his steps like he had hit an invisible barricade. He looked at Chanyeol with wide eyes. It didn’t help that the sun shone behind Chanyeol and made the light look like a halo around his head. It was a sight straight out of his daydreams.

 

“What do you say? Come with me?” Chanyeol urged.

 

Sehun simply nodded. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he fell back into step with Gryffindor’s Sunshine Boy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To anyone else, it would have been an ordinary spot. It was a giant tree at the edge of the Great Lake, big and old enough for the roots to emerge from the ground, making Sehun trip easily. He was surprised that Chanyeol hadn’t, despite his reputation of being clumsy.

 

It was ordinary, perhaps a little cliché, but the fact that it was Chanyeol’s favorite spot made it instantly special to Sehun.

 

Chanyeol threw his arms out in a huge gesture. Everything that Chanyeol did was a huge gesture. It was like, even though he was a big guy, his body didn’t know what to do with all of his extra energy. So it just radiated outward.

 

He flashed Sehun a bright smile that rivaled that of the setting sun. “Here is my favorite place in all of Hogwarts. Next to the Astronomy Tower, of course. But I don’t go there as often because people like to use it as a place to get down and dirty.”

 

Sehun snorted, and somehow it made the smile on Chanyeol’s face glow even brighter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Inevitably, regrettably, Sehun had to go back to Quidditch practice eventually.

 

Chanyeol’s absence made Quidditch practices more boring than usual, borderline unbearable.

 

Chanyeol Staring Time was over, but the Gryffindor boy was still constantly on his mind.

 

Even though he's more focused on the game because he didn't have any distractions, he was more broody than usual. It was like a storm cloud had appeared over his head. If Jongdae had noticed, he wisely didn't comment on it.

 

He bolted as soon as he changed out of his uniform. He hoped that he could find Chanyeol easily.

 

He went to Chanyeol's tree to find said boy reading against the trunk of the large tree. The title, _Around the World in 80 Days_ , glinted against the light.

 

Sensing Sehun's presence, Chanyeol turned and smiled at him. Sehun couldn't help but return it. Chanyeol pat the empty space next to him to which Sehun obliged.

 

"Did you have a good practice?" Chanyeol asked.

 

Sehun shrugged. "I guess. It was boring though."

 

Chanyeol's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Oh? Was it because I wasn't there?" He joked.

 

Sehun nodded, "Yeah. I missed you."

 

Chanyeol, not expecting that answer, looked away. Sehun could see the flush on his face. For a brief moment, he inwardly gushed over how cute it looked on him.

 

Chanyeol was about to say something when something else caught his attention, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

 

"Hey," Chanyeol called out. "Aren't those your friends?"

 

Sehun looked over, confused before he scowled at the sight. It was Jongin with Kyungsoo in tow walking toward them before stopping with wide eyes upon seeing Chanyeol and Sehun together.

 

"They're acquaintances," Sehun grumbled.

 

"Sehun!" Jongin yelled, completely ignoring the messages of 'go away' that he was hoping Jongin would pick up telepathically. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" He pulled on Sehun's sleeve. "Let's go!"

 

Sehun tugged himself away with a frown. "No."

 

"No?" Jongin asked, confused. "What do you mean no?" He side eyed Chanyeol, who was trying to look everywhere but at the exchange in front of him. "But Park Chanyeol is here."

 

Sehun nodded. "I'm aware. We're hanging out."

 

Jongin drew his brows together. "You. Are hanging out. With Park Chanyeol?"

 

Sehun's eye twitched, he bit back a scathing comment and sighed. "That's what I said."

 

"But"

 

"We'll leave you two be!" Kyungsoo interjected, grabbing his boyfriend's arm. He put on a false smile that definitely didn't suit his face. "Let's go!"

 

He pulled Jongin away and they hastily made their exit. When they were out of hearing distance, Kyungsoo smacked Jongin upside the head. A heated exchange between occurred between them that Sehun couldn't hear. He sighed and faced Chanyeol, who was looking down at the ground with a pout.

 

Sehun scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about them."

 

Chanyeol looked back up at him and shook his head. "Not a problem. You know, you could have gone with them if you wanted to. I wouldn't have minded."

 

Sehun shook his head, claiming his spot beside Chanyeol once more. "No. I would rather stay here with you."

 

Chanyeol's eyes widened. "You mean that?"

 

Sehun nodded, "I do. Now, tell me more about that book you're reading."

 

Chanyeol smiled, opening _Around the World in 80 Days_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Things go back to normal, for the most part.

 

Sehun felt complete when he’s with Chanyeol. He felt whole in the way that he smiled and told jokes when Sehun was having a rough day, in the way that his touch would fill the crevices of Sehun’s heart that he wasn’t aware were there, in the way that his eyes lit up when Sehun would crack a laugh or a smile back.

 

At the same time, Sehun couldn’t stop noticing things. Like how, whenever he felt someone’s gaze on him, he would turn around to find Chanyeol to be the cause.

 

It was driving him crazy. Did this mean Chanyeol felt the same way?

 

Sehun didn’t dare hope. Being friends with him was enough, it was a miracle in itself in the first place. He loathed himself for wanting more, still. He wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him, hold him in his arms, if he preferred chocolates over flowers.

 

This was as close as he could get. It was enough, it had to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their first game against Gryffindor passes by in a blur. Sehun could have sworn that Jongin pulled the snitch out of his ass or something. He felt a surge of pride for his friend before stomping it down.

 

The Gryffindors are unsurprisingly upset about the outcome. Sehun was prepared to be met with sneers.

 

So imagine his surprise when he was face to face with a smiling Chanyeol, his smaller friend Baekhyun trying to tug him away.

 

“Sehun!” he exclaimed, brushing off his friend. Baekhyun just crossed his arms with a pout, glaring at Sehun. “Congratulations!”

 

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows. “Thank you?”

 

Chanyeol laughed, pushing Sehun’s shoulder, causing him to stumble a little bit. “Yah, why are you being so weird?”

 

“I—I’m not. I just figured you would have been upset at your team losing,” he mumbled.

 

“I am!” snapped Baekhyun. They continued to ignore him.

 

Chanyeol shrugged, “Normally I would. But I care about supporting my friends more.”

 

Baekhyun stared bewildered at Chanyeol. “You two are friends? You and the Ice Prince?”

 

Chanyeol sighed, sending a glare in his friend’s direction. “If you’re just going to stand there and make commentary, you can go somewhere else.”

 

Baekhyun huffed and walked away hastily. The scene made Sehun’s stomach clench and he felt the need to say something. Maybe apologize, he didn’t know. That kind of reaction to him was common. But he hated being the reason why there was an argument between Chanyeol and his friend.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it when Chanyeol looked back at him.

 

“Let’s go to our place to celebrate, yeah? I have something to show you,” Chanyeol led Sehun by the arm away from the stadium.

 

Sehun didn’t protest, mainly because his brain was stuck on the words ‘our place.’

 

It spreads that Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun have been hanging out together, because of course, it does. Sehun half-suspected that Baekhyun’s big mouth got the better of him. The rumors themselves didn’t bother him. He was used to it.

 

However, he couldn’t help but be worried about Chanyeol. Would he be bothered by them, if he knew what people were saying about him? Would it be unbearable and cause him to cut off ties with Sehun? Loathe as he was to admit it, each day he prepared himself for the possibility that he wouldn’t want to associate with him anymore.

 

But then Chanyeol’s eyes would light up when they saw each other at breakfast and he would launch into a story about something that had happened just before and—isn’t that funny, Sehunnie? I couldn’t keep myself from laughing! And every time Sehun would smile and nod along to each story.

 

No matter how badly he wanted to be stuck in his own bubble with Chanyeol, he could feel his worries in the back of his head. And every time he thought about it for too long, it would compound until it consumed him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know what you see in him,” the disembodied voice of Byun Baekhyun whined.

  
Chanyeol sighed, “I’ve explained it to you so many times, Baek.”

  
Sehun froze midstep, hiding around the corner, close enough to hear the conversation between the two friends. He and Chanyeol agreed to meet in the library to study for an upcoming test in Charms. He was running a bit late and Sehun felt guilty for having Chanyeol wait on him. Yet, he couldn’t bring it in himself to make his presence known and stopping the conversation.

  
“Pardon me for not understanding. You know what people say about him. We’ve gone almost seven years without having to interact with him. I don’t get why you have to start now.”

 

“He’s different,” Chanyeol hissed. “There’s more to him than the rumors say.”

 

“But they’re grounded in some sort of truth. He’s not the Ice Prince for no reason.”

  
“Have you tried to get to know him?” Chanyeol asked, pained. “Who are you to judge him without getting to know him?”

  
Sehun grimaced from his hiding spot. He wanted to march up to Chanyeol and make him stop defending him. The rumors was something that he was used to. Something that he became deaf to. His stomach clenched at the idea that Chanyeol was being affected by them too.

  
“Channie,” Baekhyun sighed. “I’m just trying to look out for you.”

  
“Well, don’t,” Chanyeol hissed. “I don’t need protecting, especially from Sehun.”

 

“Fine,” Baekhyun scoffed. “Don’t come crying to me when you realize that I’m right.”

  
Baekhyun’s footsteps faded into the distance. Sehun let out a deep breath and bit his bottom lip.

  
He remained hidden, torn because of the conversation that had just happened. Guilt pressed against his shoulders. He never realized that Chanyeol had to endure that kind of judgement from those around him.

  
Sehun wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth Chanyeol arguing with his friends for.

  
He almost took a step forward, because more than anything he wanted to be with Chanyeol in any capacity. He had to force himself to not budge from his hiding place. He had to stop this before Chanyeol got hurt.

  
Sehun turned around and walked away. Each step made his heart heavy.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Potter and Malfoy have been talking loudly for over an hour. It was cutting into Sehun’s self-dubbed Brooding Time. Sehun got up from the couch and stomped toward them.

 

 

It had been three weeks since he had last talked to Chanyeol, and it had put him on edge. He knew that Chanyeol could sense something was wrong, so he took extreme measures to avoid him. He avoided places that he knew Chanyeol frequented, like the library, and Sehun wasn’t crazy enough to go to Chanyeol’s tree. Every time he saw him in the hallway, he walked in the other direction. At first, Chanyeol tried to pursue him and demand answers as to why he was being distant, but the attempts died down. All that was left was lingering looks and awkwardness when they crossed paths accidentally.

 

 

Sehun felt both relieved and disgusted with himself.

 

 

Being away from Chanyeol was harder than he thought. It was messing with his brain. Luckily, no one—except maybe Jongin—had noticed his dip in mood. He missed Chanyeol desperately. It was like he hadn’t seen the sun in days.

 

 

But honestly this was the tipping point.

 

 

“Potter, Malfoy,” he hissed angrily. “ No one cares about your fucking girl problems. So either shut up or leave.”

 

Both boys looked up at him fearfully at the sight of the Ice Prince hovering over them angrily. Malfoy grabbed Potter by the sleeve and tugged him away.

 

“No problem!” Malfoy said with a false cheer. “We’ll just go anywhere but here!”

 

Sehun stared after them as they all but escaped from the common room, a sour expression still on his face.

 

“Okay, seriously,” Jongin said with a pout after Sehun trudged back over to the couch. “Who pissed in your cereal this morning?”

 

Life, Sehun wanted to say. Life took a piss in my cereal.

 

“Whatever,” is what actually came out of Sehun’s mouth.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes, “No. Not whatever. You’re being more you than usual.”

 

Sehun merely glared at Jongin. “They were annoying.”

 

“One of them was a Potter, Sehun. They’re all annoying as far as I can tell. They’re going out and having weird adventures while the rest of us want to just graduate.”

 

Silence passed over them for a while, the source of their nuisances out of the room now. Sehun stared blankly into the fire to the point where every flame and crackle was imprinted in his brain. If he let his mind wander too much, his thoughts would go back to Chanyeol somehow like it always did.

 

“Jongin,” he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

 

Jongin looked up from his essay.“Yes?”

 

“Is it wrong of me to pursue something that makes me happy?”

 

“Of course not, Sehunnie,” Jongin sighed. “You’re not a doll or a puppet, you’re free to do whatever you want. That’s why humans were blessed with the gift of autonomy.”

 

Sehun looked at his friend pleadingly. “Even if it goes against the wishes of others?”

 

Jongin’s mind flashed back to Fifth Year, just after the Yule Ball. He remembered the way that Sehun crumpled inwardly at the thought of having to quit the dance team after his first performance. He remembered, not for the first time, how much he hated Sehun’s family for putting so much unfair pressure on their only son. Sehun might not have shown any of his grief or pain outwardly, but Jongin had hurt with him.

 

Apart from Kyungsoo and perhaps Jongdae, no one else had understood why Jongin continued to be friends with the Slytherin Ice Prince, but no matter what convincing or justification he had given, people chose to remain ignorant. They only looked at Sehun’s surname and cold exterior and had written him off.

 

Not Jongin, though. Never Jongin.

 

He scooted closer to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Sehun didn’t flinch or move away, so he took that as a sign to keep talking. “If there is something you want that makes you happy, then you have a right to go after it. And if it goes against someone’s wishes, doesn’t that mean that you have to fight for it more? Won’t it be worth it in the end?”

 

Sehun continued to stare blankly into the fire. Jongin sighed. “I can tell you from experience that going after something and risking whether or not you will succeed or fail, is much better than the alternative.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“Thinking ‘what if,’” Jongin answered smoothly. “People who never take risks waste their time contemplating outcomes and alternate choices.”

 

Sehun turned to Jongin and nodded, his expression unchanging. “I see.”

 

He had built his life on ‘what ifs’ while putting up a front. People saw coldness where there was cowardice. But Chanyeol? Chanyeol brought him light, warmth. He saw what was underneath the exterior and stayed anyways.

 

Sehun had pushed it all away under the guise of protecting Chanyeol. but really he was protecting himself.

 

He got up suddenly, startling Jongin. He moved to leave before freezing and looking back at his friend.

 

“I don’t say this enough, Jongin, but thank you,” he said quietly. “I couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.”

 

And with that, he sauntered out of the common room, leaving a shocked Jongin staring after him.

 

He didn’t know how long he was sitting there in shock until he felt something sit next to him.

 

“Where did Sehun run off to?” Kyungsoo asked. He looked at his boyfriend worriedly. “Jongin? What’s wrong?”

 

Jongin turned to Kyungsoo, his dark eyes widened in bewilderment. “Sehun just admitted that I was his best friend.”

 

“And? Isn’t that a good thing?” Kyungsoo asked, snickering.

 

“No! Something is wrong with him!” Jongin exclaimed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily, because Sehun is a phenomenal listener when he wants to, he finds Chanyeol in the first place he looks.

 

The Astronomy tower.

 

He spied Chanyeol at the window, his back facing towards Sehun. The moonlight illuminated him in a way that it perfectly outlined his figure. Sehun’s breath hitched, just the mere sight of him filled him with longing.

 

“No couples tonight?” Sehun asked.

 

Chanyeol startled, nearly falling over. He looked back at the source of the voice when his eyes landed upon Sehun in the low light. His startled expression changed from one of shock to a grimace. He stubbornly faced the window again.

 

Undeterred, Sehun came up to stand next to him. “I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Don’t you think I’ve given you plenty of chances?” Chanyeol snapped with a pout.

 

“You have,” Sehun admitted. “I’m asking for one more and I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want.”

 

“Okay then,” Chanyeol conceded with a sigh. He crossed his arms and turned towards Sehun. “Talk before I change my mind.”

 

“Let me start off by saying I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve the way I’ve treated you the last few weeks. And really I have no excuse other than I’m a coward. You’re Park Chanyeol, basically the nicest person on the planet, and I’m Oh Sehun, a good for nothing punk. I didn’t deserve to stand next to you.”

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol interrupted, placing his hands on Sehun's shoulders, “please don’t talk about yourself like that.”

 

“I’m being honest with you.” He looked up at Chanyeol pleadingly. “Just let me do that, okay? I wanna bare all of it to you.”

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol nodded. “Continue.”

 

“There are only a few people that know who I truly am. And I thought I would have to live with this mask until you came along. You looked inside to see the real me and you didn’t mind.” He looked deep into Chanyeol's eyes, the secret that he kept so desperately inside spilling out of him before he could stop it. “And I guess that’s why I love you.”

 

“You love me?” Chanyeol asked, his dark eyes wide and questioning as if he just witnessed one of the wonders of the world.

 

“I have for a long time,” Sehun pressed his lips together, nervous. “And I’m not asking you to love me back or anything. My feelings don’t mean anything unless you forgive me.”

 

“I forgive you, Sehun,” Chanyeol said, his eyes were wide with the new revelations right before him. “So stop blaming yourself. I’ve accepted you a long time ago. As for your feelings.” Sehun could see a blush forming on Chanyeol’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. “I cannot deny that there is some reciprocation on my end. Yet, there’s a part of me that’s holding back because how you’ve hurt me before.”

 

“I see,” Sehun tried not to sound disappointed. He didn’t expect much to come from his confession. He tried to step out of Chanyeol’s hold but Chanyeol just held on tighter.

 

“But I’m willing to try,” Chanyeol whispered, like they were exchanging secrets. “I really do care about you, Sehun. And I’m willing to take that chance with you if you take it with me.”

 

“I want to,” Sehun said softly.

 

“Good,” Chanyeol sighed, “because you still have to make it up to me.”

 

Chanyeol smiled at him and Sehun felt his world fall back into place. It was almost laughable how only Chanyeol had the ability to do that. They moved closer together, the air between them changed once again. But the tension between them was one that Sehun welcomed. He licked his bottom lip and he saw how Chanyeol’s eyes flicked downward to watch the motion. Instinctively, he leaned his head closer, to which Chanyeol responded by doing the same. Their faces were getting closer and closer, and Sehun’s heart thrummed at the thought of having one of his daydreams come to life.

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

Sehun and Chanyeol jumped apart from each other, looking up to find a very tired looking Kim Junmyeon staring at them unimpressed. His Head Boy badge shiny in the moonlight.

 

He sighed, pointing a thumb behind him. “Get out of here you two. Don’t make me take points away. If I catch you again, then it’s detention.”

 

Chanyeol tugged Sehun away by the sleeve, laughing. And perhaps for the first time in his entire life, Sehun had felt light as air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun stood in front of Albus and Scorpius. He pressed his lips into a thin line.

 

"Potter, Malfoy," he addressed. Both boys tensed up. Sehun wanted to roll his eyes at the reaction. "I wanted to apologize for snapping the other night. Neither of you deserved that kind of treatment no matter the reason."

 

Neither boy said something, just looked at Sehun with wide eyes.

 

Sehun scoffed to cover up the embarrassed flush on his face. "But if you continue to be annoying in the common room, I won't apologize again." He hastily walked away with a scowl on his face.

 

The two boys continued to stare at the place the Sehun occupied in shock. They watched Sehun walk away where he met up with Chanyeol and they fell into step together. Chanyeol’s arms flailing in the middle of a story.

 

Albus turned to Scorpius, "Did the Ice Prince just apologize to us?"

 

Scorpius put a hand to his chest and another on his friend's shoulder. "Albus, I feel like I just won the muggle lottery."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So our Hogsmeade trip is coming up,” Sehun tried to bring up casually. He hoped his fake nonchalance covered up the fact that his heart was beating 100 miles an hour.

 

“I’m aware,” remarked Chanyeol, not looking up from his essay. He had a small smile, and Sehun wondered vaguely whether or not he knew what was happening.

 

“Do you have any plans?” Sehun asked, pretending to pick at his fingernails to avoid looking at Chanyeol.

 

“No. Why do you ask?”

 

“You know what I want to ask,” Sehun whined.

 

“Oh? I do? Why don’t you ask, just in case.”

 

“Well, I was going to ask if you would like to go on a date,” he huffed and got up, “But since—”

 

Sehun felt Chanyeol’s hand wrap around his forearm and pull him back down. He was pressed against Chanyeol’s side. He looked at him, hoping his blush wasn’t painfully obvious.

 

“I was just joking, Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol explained with a teasing smile. He dropped Sehun’s arm, his skin burned from Chanyeol’s touch. “Now, you wanted to ask me something?”

 

Sehun was absolutely certain that his flush was obvious now. “Would you… like to go on a date with me in Hogsmeade?” he asked in a rush. He looked away from Chanyeol to hide his embarrassment.

 

Chanyeol grasped his chin and forced Sehun to look at him. His head tilted slightly to look him right in the eyes. Sehun’s breath hitched under Chanyeol’s soft gaze.

 

“I’m looking forward to it, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol said in a quiet whisper. It filled Sehun’s veins in anticipation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I forbid you from seeing Park Chanyeol!” Jongin exclaimed.  
  
Sehun met his best friend’s eyes in the mirror, scoffing. “What happened to autonomy and making my own decisions and all that crap?” He ran a hand through his hair. For a proclaimed Ice Prince, Sehun could admit that he looked hot.  
  
Jongin pouted, crossing his arms. “That doesn’t apply when said decision is dating Park Chanyeol.”  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes. “You’re being ridiculous.”  
  
“I’m happy for you, man,” piped up Jongdae. “I think you two make a nice couple.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded in agreement, ignoring the betrayed look from his boyfriend.  
  
Sehun smiled. “Thank you. It’s good to know that I have people that support me. I’ll see you guys in Hogsmeade.” He waved off his friends as he left the dormitory.  
  
“We have to sabotage this date,” Jongin announced, to which Jongdae rolled his eyes.  
  
Kyungsoo rubbed circles on his boyfriend’s back. “Are you worried you’re going to be replaced?”  
  
“Maybe,” Jongin admitted with a sigh. “but Sehun and Chanyeol are such different people. Sehun is cool and stoic and Chanyeol is a literal happy virus. Plus, it’s weird to date outside of the House.”  
  
“You know I’m literally dating someone from Ravenclaw, right?” Jongdae asked.  
  
Jongin waved him off, not breaking eye contact with Kyungsoo. “Plus, if they become a thing, we’ll be forced to go on double dates with them.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s face hardened. “We have to sabotage this date.”

 

 

 

 

 

For the first ten minutes of their date, Sehun panicked over whether or not holding hands was on the table.

 

The two made small talk as they walked down the path to The Three Broomsticks. They occasionally dodged around other couples and groups of people. Their hands would sometimes brush against each other, causing Sehun’s breath to hitch in his throat.

 

“You look good tonight,” Sehun mumbled to Chanyeol. And he did. If Sehun looked hot, Chanyeol looked dashing.

 

He tamed his fluffy hair by gelling it back and out of his face. He wore a black turtleneck and a long khaki colored jacket. Sehun knew he was blushing over how good Chanyeol looked, but hopefully he could blame it on the weather getting colder.

 

Chanyeol smiled, dimple prominent on his cheek. “Thank you, you look good as well.”

 

And then—suddenly, oddly—Chanyeol tripped over air.

 

Sehun caught Chanyeol by the waist, using the momentum to spin around and dip Chanyeol as if they had just shared an intimate dance. Chanyeol’s eyes were wide, the tips of his ears were pink and Sehun was certain that is wasn’t just because of the cold.

 

He gently squeezed tighter, feeling bold suddenly. “You are so clumsy,” he said with a slight chuckle.

 

A strange look passed over Chanyeol’s face. Before Sehun could comment on it, he brought a gloved hand up and placed it on the side of Sehun’s face. He stroked his cheekbone with his thumb. “Good thing I have you to catch me,” he said, lips quirking into a boyish smile.

 

Sehun snorted to cover the warm feelings that suddenly burst in his chest. He pulled Chanyeol upright and released him from his arms.

 

“Let’s keep going,” Sehun muttered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and moved to walk forward.

 

Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pulled it out of his pocket. He pulled Sehun’s glove off before taking off his own.

 

“What are you doing?” Sehun croaked.

 

Chanyeol grasped their gloveless hands together and swung it back and forth between them. Their threaded fingers clenched tightly together as if Chanyeol was worried that Sehun was going to pull away any minute. “We don’t need gloves if we’re going to do this.”

 

Sehun felt his face grow hot and Chanyeol laughed at his reaction.

 

“Whatever,” Sehun mumbled. He pulled Chanyeol’s hand. “Let’s keep going.”

 

Chanyeol happily obliged, falling into step.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From his spot in the bushes, Baekhyun put his wand back into his pocket with a huff. He pulled his hair in frustration. “How the hell did I make that into a romantic moment?” he nearly screamed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol took a small sip of his butterbeer and grimaced.

 

“Something wrong?” Sehun asked, quirking an eyebrow over his own butterbeer.

 

Chanyeol pressed his lips together. “I noticed sometimes that you would look at me when you thought I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“I remember how you danced at the Yule Ball in fifth year. No one knew you could dance so elegantly.”

 

The Yule Ball was one of the happiest moments of Sehun’s life. His defenses fell away and he felt like he was a different person for the night. He let his body translate the emotions that he was feeling from the music to his movements.

 

But unfortunately, he was still the infamous Oh Sehun. He was reminded of this not two days later via Howler from his father, scolding him for his behavior and threatened to embarrass the family by participating in such activities.

 

None of his dance team talked to him after that.

 

Did Chanyeol notice him the same way he noticed Chanyeol?

 

“I thought it was beautiful,” Chanyeol continued, he looked deep into Sehun’s dark eyes. “I thought you were beautiful.”

 

Sehun simply stared at Chanyeol. His heart skipped a beat at the unfamiliar look on his face.

 

Over the years, Sehun has a variety of looks his way. Most of them ranged from apprehension, to wary, to full-on disgust. There were times that he was regarded with a happy expression, especially from Jongin. The expression on Chanyeol’s face was different though. It made the traitorous hope build up in his chest again.

 

He allowed himself to think that Chanyeol looked at him with fondness.

 

Sehun refrained from saying anything, lest his heart jumped out of his chest as soon as he opened his mouth. Instead, he took a sip of his drink.

 

“I even attended the Slytherin Quidditch practices just so I could see you,” Chanyeol admitted with a blush.

 

Sehun choked on his drink. Chanyeol’s eyes widened with concern. He patted Sehun’s back as he kept coughing. When it subsided, Sehun looked at Chanyeol shyly.

 

He tried to will away the blush on his cheeks. Only Chanyeol could make him feel this uncool.

 

“Why me?” Sehun asked in a small voice.

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “I had always been curious about you. If you were always as cold as people said you were. But then I saw you laugh at Kim Jongin told you a joke and it kind of… cemented everything, I guess.”

 

Sehun was aware of what that day was. His precious facade cracked after Jongin told him probably the worst knock-knock joke of all time. Jongin has been a thorn in his side ever since. But was it possible that that moment attracted the one whose attention he desired the most?

 

“Cemented what?” the question slipped out of Sehun’s mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

 

This time, it was Chanyeol that blushed and looked away. The tips of his large ears turned pink as well. Sehun’s stomach flipped at how cute he looked in the soft light of the Three Broomsticks.

 

“My desire to get to know you, of course,” Chanyeol muttered. “I wanted to solve the mystery that was Oh Sehun.”

 

Sehun felt like choking again. “I never knew you felt that way.”

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips. He reached up to Sehun’s head and brushed his hand against his blonde hair. “It’s hard not to notice you, Sehun. And not just for the reasons that you think. You’re so much more than what other people say you are. I get mad at myself sometimes for falling into that trap as well. I just thought it was curiosity for the longest time and then—” Suddenly, he clamped both of his hands over his mouth and looked at Sehun with wide eyes.

 

He merely looked at the other boy in confusion. “Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, he carefully peeled his hands away and took a deep breath. “I’m saying too much. I have no idea what came over me.” he lightly traced the rim of his pint glass with his finger. “Can we talk about something else?”

 

Sehun pouted. “But I was quite liking this line of conversation.”

 

Chanyeol scratched the back of his head. “We have the whole night for that conversation, Sehunnie.”

 

Sehun sipped at his butterbeer, hiding his smile. Pleasure trickled down his spine at the nickname. “Okay. You mentioned a dog named Toben?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up, immediately diving into a story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From their table in the corner, Jongin and Kyungsoo sat completely gobsmacked.

 

“What the hell?” Jongin asked himself. “I would have thought Park would have said something dumb enough to offend Sehun by now.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Or maybe they really are meant for each other.”

 

Jongin waved the thought away, “Nonsense. But out of curiosity, how much Veritaserum did you put in Chanyeol’s drink?”

 

Kyungsoo pulled the vial out of his pocket. “Probably more than I should have. So he’s probably going to be like that for a while.”

 

Jongin pouted. “By the way, doesn’t that take like a month to make? How did you just have that on hand?”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t look at him, merely turning the vial in his hand with a small smile. “How do you think I got you to finally confess?”

 

Jongin stared at his boyfriend in shock, several pieces falling into place in his head. “Babe!” he exclaimed, offended.

 

Kyungsoo looked at him, blinking innocently. “I love you?”

 

Jongin huffed, pulling Kyungsoo closer to him with one arm. “You don’t need a truth serum to know that I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun and Chanyeol walked down an empty path, their joined hands swinging back and forth between them. Chanyeol hadn't stopped smiling since they left Three Broomsticks. His happiness was contagious as always, and Sehun found himself smiling too.

 

But as his thoughts were want to do, they wandered through the events of the last few weeks. The feeling of guilt gathered like a stone in his stomach.

 

“Chanyeol?” Sehun asked, stopping suddenly.

 

Chanyeol stopped as well, huge eyes blinking at him curiously.

 

“I really am sorry,” Sehun started. “For hurting you before.”

 

Chanyeol stepped closer to Sehun, squeezing their laces fingers. They stood so close that their chests were almost touching. “I already said that I forgive you, Sehunnie.”

 

“I-I know. But still.” Sehun squeezed Chanyeol’s hand back. “I’ve lived so long in my head that the moment things became real, I wanted to push you away. I’m not a Gryffindor, I’m not brave. But spending time with you made me wish that I was. I guess that your courage has rubbed off on me anyway, though.”

 

Chanyeol tipped his head to the side curiously, “What do you mean?”

 

“I spent so long dreaming of what it would be like to be with you. I was afraid that having this date would me realize that I was better off dreaming. But now—” Sehun cut himself off, the intensity of his own emotions making the words get stuck in his throat.

 

Chanyeol’s brows drew together in concern. He pouted, pressing his free hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “Sehun-ah?”

 

“I want everything with you, Chanyeol. But I want it to be real. And with everything that happened tonight...” Sehun took a deep breath. “I think we’re meant to be together.”

 

“I’m not nearly as brave as you think I am,” Chanyeol admitted with a chuckle. “I was too scared to approach you because I was afraid that you were as bad as everyone thought. I’m glad I was wrong. And even though it sounds weird. I’m glad you were hit on the head that day.” He smiled at Sehun, and Sehun found himself falling more and more.

 

“I’m starting to be glad for that too,” he replied, returning a smile of his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok smiled at Jongdae, arm wrapped around Jongdae's waist.

 

"I'm glad we were able to have a date," Minseok said with a smile. "You've been so busy with Quidditch, I haven't been able to see you much."

 

Jongdae smiled back. "Me too. I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you lately."

 

Minseok shook his head, "it's okay. We're spending time together now. That's all that matters."

 

A hand came upon Jongdae's shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to see a crazed Jongin and an exasperated Kyungsoo behind him.

 

"Jongdae, we need your help!" Jongin exclaimed.

 

"What happened?" He asked, brushing off the hand. "Wait, I don't care. I'm a little busy right now!"

 

Jongin waved him off, "yeah, yeah, whatever. Chanyeol and Sehun are on their date and our attempts to sabotage it have failed!"

 

"And now we've lost them,” Kyungsoo added.

 

"And now we've lost them!" Jongin repeated.

 

"Not my problem," Jongdae sneered.  "In fact, I'm happy for them. Now if you excuse—"

 

He was interrupted by Jongin pulling him away, dragging him by his arm. "You're helping us!"

 

Jongdae reached out to Minseok, hoping that he would take pity on his boyfriend and save him. But Minseok just threw his head back and laughed.

 

"I'll see you back at the castle, darling!" He called with a wave. He kept chuckling until they disappeared in the distance. He smiled to himself at his boyfriend's predicament until he turned around and was met with an equally crazed Baekhyun.

 

"You need to help me, Minseok! I need to sabotage Chanyeol's date!" Baekhyun explained, tugging Minseok by the arm.

 

He sputtered as he was pulled in the opposite direction from where Jongdae just left.

 

 

 

 

 

“I swear they went this way,” Jongin mused, his two lackeys trudging behind him. They followed a random path near the Shrieking Shack that he was sure Chanyeol and Sehun went down.

 

“Maybe we should just meet them back at the castle,” Kyungsoo suggested. “Maybe they found a way to ruin their date all on their own.”

 

Jongin shook his head. “I don’t believe that. Sehun is way too head over heels to perceive any sort of flaw that Chanyeol has.”

 

“Then why bother messing it up?” Jongdae mumbled, to which he was met with a warning glare from Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin held his hand out, causing the other two to stop. “Did you guys hear that?”

 

As if on cue, two familiar figures emerged from the shadows. But it wasn’t Chanyeol and Sehun.

 

“I swear they went this way,” Baekhyun said, looking around.

 

“Whatever you say, dude,” Minseok grumbled, kicking at rocks on the ground.

 

Both parties met each other’s eyes down the path. Jongin and Baekhyun instantly recognized one another, staring each other down.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Like we’re going to tell you,” Baekhyun hissed.

 

“We’re trying to find Chanhun so we can sabotage their date,” Minseok said at the same time.

Baekhyun did a double take, glaring at Minseok. “Chanhun?”

 

Minseok shrugged. “Their couple name. I came up with it on the way over here.”

 

“It’s a great name, babe!” Jongdae called out.

 

Minseok gave his boyfriend a thumbs up, “Thanks babe!”

 

“Dumb couple names aside,” Jongin interrupted. “We both can’t sabotage the date and there’s no way in hell we’re going to team up. So move along.”

 

“You probably already found a way to screw it up somehow,” Baekhyun spat. “You go.”

 

Unbeknownst to them, Jongdae and Minseok slinked away to watch the inevitable chaos from a safe distance. Jongin and Baekhyun’s voices raised higher and higher.

 

“I’m sorry that we weren’t able to have a peaceful date,” Jongdae sighed to his boyfriend.

 

Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s hand and laughed. “Trust me, this is way funnier.”

 

“Maybe we should get out of here,” commented Kyungsoo, who had come over to join them.

 

“Shouldn’t you be standing by your man?” Jongdae asked playfully.

 

Kyungsoo sighed and shook his head, “Not like this.”

 

“You’re not sabotaging this date!’ Baekhyun exclaimed. “Because I’m sabotaging this date!”

 

Jongin pulled out his wand, flourishing it and ready to hex the absolute hell out of Byun Baekhyun. “Like hell you are!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They jumped apart when they heard an explosion in the distance.

 

“What was that?” Chanyeol asked, looking in the direction of the noise.

 

“Who cares?” Sehun asked with a scoff.

 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something else but Sehun grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

 

It was way better than Sehun dreamed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking out of Honeydukes with Yixing, Junmyeon froze suddenly and almost dropped his new stash of candy.

 

Yixing looked at his boyfriend curiously, tugging at their joined hands. “What’s wrong, Jun?”

 

Junmyeon shivered. “I sense shenanigans.”

 

END

 

 


End file.
